Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $13\dfrac{1}{5}+2\dfrac{2}{3} = {?}$
Explanation: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {13} + {\dfrac{1}{5}} + {2} + {\dfrac{2}{3}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {13} + {2} + {\dfrac{1}{5}} + {\dfrac{2}{3}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=15 + {\dfrac{1}{5}} + {\dfrac{2}{3}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 15+\dfrac{3}{15}+\dfrac{10}{15}$ Add the fractions: $= 15+\dfrac{13}{15}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 15\dfrac{13}{15}$